Clippers and trimmers are configured to utilize two opposing blades. The two blades have multiple teeth along the cutting edge of each blade and the teeth on one of the two blades must contact the teeth of the opposing blade for proper function. The clipper or trimmer assembly holds tension on the blades utilizing spring tension or force applied to the assembly such that there is pressure between the teeth of the opposing blades. Conventional sharpening techniques typically involve contacting the blades with a sharpening surface. However, during conventional sharpening, the blades are not pre-tensioned. The conventional techniques can apply pressure and generate heat that can result in an irregular grind. Since conventional sharpening does not simulate the blade configuration that occurs in the clipper or trimmer device, the sharpening may result in loss of contact of the blades during use such that the blades do not function properly.
It is desirable to develop alternate devices and techniques for sharpening of clipper blades and trimmer blades.